


Lover or friend?

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gift Work, M/M, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Sotto Natale sono pochi gli studenti che restano a scuola... e forse è il momento di stipulare una tregua.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Dediche e ringraziamenti:**  beh... questo sarà il mio regalo di natale per Mercedes. Non ho bisogno di dire nulla, lei sa quanto l'adori e la veneri ecc ecc!
> 
>  **Dislaimer:** i personaggi sono tutti della fantasciccosa Rowling, le idee malsane sono le mie e la canzone che ispira tutto l'ambaradan è "Lover or friend" di Katja Schuurman! La pozione di cui parlano Harry e Draco in biblioteca è un omaggio ad "[Irresistibile Poison](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=6012)", una fanfic di _Rhysenn_ , che è credo la mia preferita in assoluto su HP (a parte SWAS ^^)
> 
>  **Note 01:** quando si cambia paragrafo, si cambia POV. O almeno, questo era l'intento. ^^
> 
>  **Note 02:** la storia è ambientata durante le vacanze di natale del sesto anno, ma non tiene in considerazione il sesto libro.
> 
>  **Note 03:** visto che oggi mi sento buona... lieto fine per tutti!!!! FORSE...

"Hey, Potter"  
Il moro sentì la peluria sul collo rizzarsi, mentre una fitta allo stomaco lo portava a serrare i pugni. Non aveva nessuna voglia di litigare.  
Ma non era tornato a casa?  
Si voltò lentamente su se stesso, per trovarsi faccia a faccia con un Malfoy che sembrava stranamente...imbarazzato.  
"Che vuoi?" rispose in un tono che voleva essere sgarbato, ma che risultò invece velato da un'ansiosa preoccupazione.  
"Beh...ecco..." Il biondo Slytherin stava torcendo nervosamente un angolo del suo mantello.  
Si schiarì la voce e poi disse, tutto d'un fiato: "Posso sedermi con te?"  
Gli occhi sgranati di Harry che lo fissava scioccato a bocca aperta gli parvero una risposta più che sufficiente.  
"Ok, fai finta che non abbia detto niente. Era una pessima idea, comunque." E balbettando qualcosa di incomprensibile si allontanò.  
  
Era quasi giunto al suo tavolo quando il Gryffindor lo chiamò.  
"Aspetta!" Draco lo guardò con aria interrogativa.  
"Certo...certo che puoi sederti con me!" esclamò Harry. "Scusa se non ti ho risposto subito, ma...mi hai sorpreso!"  
Il biondo si sedette al suo fianco, mantenendo comunque una certa distanza.  
"Allora, dimmi un po'..." iniziò l'altro, sorridendogli con calore.  
"Frena, frena, Potter, è solo una tregua! Non scaldarti tanto, non è che abbia deciso che d'ora in avanti sarai il mio migliore amico. Visto che siamo rimasti praticamente solo noi, a scuola, ho pensato che magari avremmo potuto aiutarci con i compiti e scambiare due parole ogni tanto, giusto per non chiudermi in isolamento durante le vacanze di Natale. Non metterti strane idee in testa, capito?!"  
Gli occhi verdi di Harry persero quasi subito il lampo che Draco vi aveva visto dentro solo pochi secondi prima, e questo lo fece sentire un po' in colpa per la sua eccessiva schiettezza.   
Si agitò sulla panca.  
Dopotutto era giusto così: perché avrebbe dovuto fargli credere che c'era qualche altra ragione dietro al suo avvicinamento?  
Così non era!  
La verità, nuda e cruda, era che Draco aveva paura.  
Già.  
PAURA.  
Quell'estate, dopo la battaglia al Ministero in cui suo padre era stato arrestato, per la prima volta il giovane Malfoy si era sentito attanagliare dal panico.  
La madre, terrorizzata che potessero portargli via anche lui, lo aveva praticamente rinchiuso in camera e gli aveva permesso di uscire dal castello solo il giorno della partenza per Hogwarts.  
Quando le vacanze di Natale si erano avvicinate, aveva scritto al suo unico figlio che sarebbe stato più al sicuro a scuola che a casa, e così Draco si era ritrovato l'unico Slytherin del suo anno nel dormitorio.  
Per le prime due notti non aveva dormito affatto, la terza aveva fatto un incubo spaventoso che lo aveva fatto svegliare urlando. Decisamente non si poteva andare avanti così, aveva pensato guardandosi allo specchio e notando le vistose occhiaie che gli ornavano gli occhi grigi.  
Nel momento in cui, cercando una soluzione, era entrato nella Sala Grande per la colazione, aveva visto Harry Potter da solo al tavolo dei Gryffindor.  
Perché no, si era detto, è così folle che potrebbe funzionare.  
Io sono più bravo di lui in Pozioni, lui è LEGGERMENTE migliore di me in Difesa. Potremmo venirci incontro, e poi non c'è praticamente nessuno a scuola, quindi alla fine delle vacanze non faremo altro che scrollarci di dosso l'esperienza e riprendere a comportarci come sempre.  
  
"Va bene, Malfoy. Tanto non è che ci sia nulla di interessante da fare qui, altrimenti" il moro disse tutto ciò guardandosi le mani, ancora appoggiate ai lati del piatto con la colazione.  
Ma che cosa sperava? Che oltre cinque anni di ostilità cessassero per incanto?  
Riuscire a conoscere il biondo era un'opportunità che non poteva farsi sfuggire: spesso in quegli anni si era chiesto se fosse davvero così orribile, o se sotto la maschera Malfoy si nascondesse un adolescente simile a lui che non gli aveva ancora perdonato di aver rifiutato la sua mano quando erano bambini.  
Senza contare che non erano ancora riusciti a capire, lui o gli insegnanti, se Draco fosse davvero dalla parte dell'Oscuro Signore o no.  
Decisamente quelle vacanze non sarebbero state inutili come si era tristemente predetto, anche se gli bruciava comunque un po' che il biondo non volesse essere semplicemente suo amico.  
  
"L'amore è un gran mistero" sentenziò Harry.  
I due studenti erano in biblioteca, con i compiti delle vacanze aperti sul tavolo di fronte a loro, ma non avevano nessuna voglia di studiare.  
Un'insistente pioggerella picchiettava sui vetri della finestra e il biondo, che si era distratto a guardare le gocce argentate disegnare arabeschi alla luce dei lampi, riportò la sua attenzione sul compagno.  
"Come te ne esci, Potter!" esclamò.  
"Stavo leggendo il capitolo sulle Pozioni d'amore. Sai che ce n'è una che ti fa innamorare di una persona, ma il suo effetto finisce nel momento in cui la persona s'innamora di te? È crudele!"  
Lo sguardo di Draco esprimeva tutta la sua confusione.  
"Ok, facciamo un esempio. Mettiamo che a Ron piaccia Hermione, va bene?" Harry lo fulminò con lo sguardo, vedendo che lo Slytherin stava per lanciarsi in qualche velenoso commentino sulla sua amica. Malfoy aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte, poi si limitò a sbuffare ed incrociò le braccia.  
"Allora dicevo, a Ron piace Hermione che però non se lo fila affatto. Allora lui prepara questa pozione e la fa bere a lei, che quindi si innamora perdutamente di lui.  
Ron dovrebbe essere felice, no? No. Perché quando si ama davvero qualcuno si vuole che il sentimento sia sincero e puro da tutte e due le parti..."  
"Ma davvero" lo prese in giro Draco.  
"COMUNQUE" continuò Harry con voce particolarmente bassa e minacciosa che ebbe il potere di zittire immediatamente l'altro "Nel momento in cui chi ha creato l'incantesimo si rende conto di essere innamorato DAVVERO, e desidera disperatamente il vero amore dell'altro, la pozione perde il suo effetto."  
"Cioè, scusa, mi stai dicendo che nel momento in cui Ron...cioè Weasel si innamora davvero di Herm...della Mezzosangue, lei non lo ama più neppure per finta?!"  
"Proprio così!"  
"Oh, ma è ignobile!" disse Draco sghignazzando tra sé.  
"Beh, direi che abbiamo studiato abbastanza. Dai, andiamo a cena" propose Harry alzandosi.  
Il biondo raccolse le sue cose e fece per allontanarsi.  
"FERMO LI'!!" lo gelò Harry. "Rimetti SUBITO il libro di Pozioni sul tavolo! Devo riportarlo alla bibliotecaria, è uno di quelli della Sezione Proibita, sai?"   
Lo Slytherin, con uno sguardo carico d'odio, gettò il volume sul tavolo e uscì a grandi passi dalla stanza.  
Ma era possibile che quel maledetto Sfregiato volesse negargli tutto il divertimento?!  
  
"Io credo solo nell'amore a prima vista" affermò Draco. "Il momento in cui incontrerò la persona giusta per me lo saprò. Da subito. O almeno, così ho sempre pensato, ma ora comincio ad essere un po' dubbioso al riguardo..."  
Harry gli aveva appena raccontato di come Ginny Weasley fosse innamorata di lui da sempre e stesse aspettando che lui s'innamorasse di lei.  
Il Preside aveva proposto che Draco si trasferisse nella torre Gryffindor, per gli otto giorni che rimanevano prima della fine delle vacanze. I sotterranei erano troppo freddi, aveva detto.  
Perciò quella sera il biondo, con le poche cose che gli sarebbero servite, si era ritrovato nella Sala Comune dei rosso-oro.  
Una volta che ebbero indossato il pigiama e lavato i denti, i due si sedettero davanti al fuoco.  
Chissà come avevano iniziato a parlare delle loro disavventure amorose ed ecco che lui aveva palesato, per la prima volta nella sua vita, il suo vero pensiero.  
Ad Harry Potter!  
Eppure gli era venuto spontaneo, visto l'atteggiamento e la confidenza con cui l'altro gli si rivolgeva.  
Sembrava che non gli pesasse affatto tutto il dolore che il biondo gli aveva arrecato in passato.  
All'improvviso, mentre cicalavano di tutto e di niente, Draco aveva detto qualcosa che ad Harry non era piaciuta e si era beccato un cuscino in faccia. Ovviamente glielo aveva rilanciato, dando il via ad una cruenta battaglia.  
Non ricordava neanche più da quanto tempo non si sentiva così sereno e felice.  
E il moro rideva, con le guance arrossate, il pigiama mezzo aperto che gli scopriva una spalla e i capelli sconvolti (Draco non osava pensare allo stato in cui versavano sicuramente i suoi...).  
A un tratto le risate si erano spente.  
Un silenzio imbarazzato era calato su di loro, mentre le piume volteggiavano ancora a mezz'aria.  
Il biondo si era alzato di scatto, scotendosi le piume di dosso, aveva borbottato goffamente un "buonanotte" ed era fuggito nella sua stanza.  
Non appena si trovò da solo, si interrogò sul perché della propria fuga.  
Aveva liberato una parte di sé sconosciuta ai più, compresi suo padre e sua madre, che non avevano mai perso tempo a giocare con lui o a chiedersi cosa gli piacesse o non gli piacesse fare.  
Il tempo con gli amici era sempre stato per lui un esame, in cui doveva dimostrare di essere degno di portare il suo nome.  
Non c'erano mai stati pigiama party, giostre...lotte a suon di cuscinate.  
E per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo, gli era piaciuto sentirsi, per una volta, un ragazzo normale.  
Che si diverte in modo normale, chiacchiera in modo normale, RIDE, perfino.  
La confusione che gli si espandeva dentro era dovuta, principalmente, al modo in cui aveva considerato e trattato Potter fino a quel momento.  
Si era forse sbagliato?! No, perché i Malfoy non sbagliano mai.  
E allora come si spiegava che fosse proprio Harry la persona in grado di far tintinnare la campanella d'argento della sua risata?  
Come si spiegava che Harry Sfregiato Potter, Il Bambino Che Era Sopravvissuto Per Far Incazzare La Famiglia Malfoy, cercasse in tutti i modi di coinvolgerlo, renderlo partecipe, conoscerlo meglio?  
Che fosse tutta una manovra per farlo passare dalla parte di Dumbledore e la sua marmaglia?  
Poteva crederlo, se gli faceva comodo, ma qualcosa gli diceva che negli occhi verdi del Gryffindor c'era solo un sincero desiderio di avvicinarsi a lui e cercare di capirlo.  
Forse erano più simili di quanto aveva pensato fino ad allora.  
In fondo, anche Harry aveva perso una persona importante nello scontro di quell'estate, e suo padre aveva più volte cercato di eliminarlo. Ciononostante, eccolo lì a sorridere al figlio del suo nemico come se niente fosse.  
Cominciava a capire perché tutti ammirassero Potter.  
Non sapeva QUANDO aveva iniziato a pensarla così, e non sarebbe certo diventato uno di loro, ma dal giorno dopo avrebbe cercato di guardarlo con occhi diversi.   
Se lo meritava.  
Mentre continuava a rimuginare, Draco scivolò nel sonno, un sonno finalmente ristoratore, durante il quale volava con Potter, mangiava con Potter, rideva con Potter.  
E nel sonno, sorrideva.  
  
Harry non si capacitava.  
Il biondo Slytherin, da sempre sua nemesi e nemico per eccellenza, sembrava rinato.  
Le brutte occhiaie scure che gli segnavano il volto erano sparite, ed un sorriso a lui completamente sconosciuto aveva cominciato ad apparire di tanto in tanto.  
Non poteva credere di essere l'artefice della rinnovata serenità di Draco, eppure non vedeva altre soluzioni.  
Stava ricominciando a vivere grazie a lui.  
Arrossì appena, quando questo pensiero gli attraversò la mente.  
"E ora perché sembri una verginella d'altri tempi, eh, Harry?" lo sfotté Malfoy.  
Il moro sussultò a sentire il suo nome pronunciato dalle perfette labbra dell'altro, poi ricordò che proprio quella mattina gli aveva chiesto cosa ne pensasse di cominciare ad usare i loro nomi propri.  
***  
"Penso che sono d'accordo" aveva risposto Harry "e penso anche che avremmo dovuto cominciare a farlo molto prima."  
A queste parole Draco aveva tirato fuori quel suo sorprendente sorriso, chinando il capo con una vezzosità che aveva sbalordito il Gryffindor, per poi congedarsi ed andare a farsi una doccia.  
***  
Ora l'unica domanda che vorticava nella testa di Harry era questa: poteva o no fidarsi del cambiamento?  
Era tutta una macchinazione del Signore Oscuro per far sì che lui si fidasse di Malfoy e lo seguisse quando poi questo l'avrebbe condotto in trappola?  
Quella luce che si accendeva negli occhi grigi quando Harry entrava nella stanza in cui il biondo si trovava, era vera o era una finzione?  
Non lo sapeva.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dargli la risposta, tranne lui stesso.  
Aveva anche pensato di scrivere ad Hermione per chiederle consiglio (parlare con Ron di qualsiasi cosa che avesse a che fare con Malfoy non era neanche concepibile), ma già sapeva cosa l'amica avrebbe detto.  
  
"Harry, ma sei impazzito?! È di Malfoy che stiamo parlando, quel Malfoy che ci ha rovinato la vita per sei anni, quel Malfoy figlio di un servitore del tuo mortale nemico, quel Malfoy che è un mago degli intrighi e della falsità!  
Come puoi credere che sia cambiato, anche solo per un momento?!  
Hai dimenticato tutto quello che ti ha fatto?!  
Per l'amor del cielo, Harry, ragiona!"  
  
Lo sapeva.   
E nonostante tutto voleva disperatamente fidarsi.  
Non aveva certo dimenticato quello che era accaduto fino a dieci giorni prima, però quando pensava a Draco ora c'era solo quel sorriso un po' impacciato e la sua voglia di essere uno fra tanti.  
La stessa voglia che lui, Harry, aveva sempre avuto da quando era entrato in contatto col mondo magico.  
Quante volte aveva desiderato essere come Neville, Colin, Hannah Abbott! Loro non finivano sui giornali se facevano un colpo di tosse, con un titolo che recitava "Il Bambino Sopravvissuto ha contratto la tisi? Non c'è allora più speranza per il mondo magico?"  
Il moro sospirò, togliendosi gli occhiali e sdraiandosi sul suo letto.  
Si massaggiò il naso, tra gli occhi, dove si appoggiavano le lenti.  
Era un gesto che lo rilassava quando era molto nervoso.  
Ed era nervoso perché cercava di combattere quello che gli stava fiorendo dentro nei confronti del nuovo Malfoy.  
Poi, capì.  
Non c'era alcun nuovo Malfoy.  
Malfoy era sempre stato così, solo che nessuno si era mai preso la briga di avvicinarglisi tanto da scoprirlo.  
Il biondo gli aveva solo permesso di vedere il suo vero io, non era cambiato.  
Questo gli regalò una sensazione di pace che non ricordava quasi più.  
Draco gli stava chiedendo di essere suo AMICO, proprio come aveva fatto il primo giorno di scuola.  
E stavolta non aveva nessuna intenzione di rifiutare la sua mano tesa.  
***  
"Senti, Harry..."  
Di nuovo lo sguardo imbarazzato del primo giorno.   
"Dimmi" lo incoraggiò il moro.  
"Ti...dispiacerebbe dormire fuori, stasera?"  
"Cosa?!"  
"Sì...dovrei vedere una persona...non so se mi spiego..." gli strizzò l'occhio.   
Ma il cuore di Harry si era fermato.  
"Certo, Draco, io dormirò nella stanza delle ragazze. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, devo andare a...ehm...fare...qualcosa" e balbettando se ne andò, lasciandolo basito e confuso.  
***  
Ma cosa pensava quel borioso figlio di papà? Che tutto il mondo girasse attorno a lui?!  
Chiedergli di dormire fuori dal SUO dormitorio!  
Era inconcepibile!  
Che andasse a fare i suoi porci comodi da un'altra parte, maledizione!  
Si fermò a corto di fiato, e solo allora si accorse di aver corso e di aver raggiunto il campo da Quidditch.  
Cosa gli era preso?! Perché era così arrabbiato? Non poteva essere solo per una questione di principio!  
No, la verità era un'altra.  
Era GELOSO.  
Geloso di chiunque altro avesse la possibilità di passare del tempo con lo Slytherin.  
Geloso di qualcuno che avrebbe forse potuto vedere...  
"Harry!"  
Una voce ansimante lo fece voltare.  
Draco stava correndo verso di lui, il volto congestionato per lo sforzo e il mantello svolazzante che lo faceva somigliare ad un enorme pipistrello.  
"Accidenti, certo che sei veloce anche senza scopa, eh?" disse Draco raggiungendolo e piegandosi sulle ginocchia mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.  
"Che vuoi?" domandò, questa volta davvero sgarbato, il giovane Gryffindor che cercava di ignorare il tumulto impazzito di quel muscolo che si era poc'anzi paralizzato.  
"Senti, mi dispiace. Ok? L'ho detto. Mi dispiace. Scusami. Mi sono comportato in modo inqualificabile."  
Harry sgranò gli occhi.  
Malfoy gli stava chiedendo scusa?!  
"Ma vedi, il fatto è che quando ricevo una lettera da mia madre..."  
Momento, momento. Frena. Che cosa c'entrava ora sua madre?  
"Che diavolo vai blaterando, Malfoy?"  
"Certo che sei tordo forte, eh, Potter!  
Non era vero che dovevo incontrare qualcuno!  
È che il venerdì sera ricevo una lettera di mia madre, e...ehm...diciamo solo che mi comporto in modo...poco Malfoy."  
"Insomma, piangi come un agnellino da latte?" lo prese in giro Harry sentendo un curioso sfarfallio nello stomaco.  
"Piantala Sfregiato! Non ti dirò più niente, ecco!" e sbuffando stizzito si allontanò.  
Il moro lo rincorse a sua volta.  
"Aspetta, Draco! Scusami, non intendevo..."  
Il biondo si volto e gli fece la linguaccia "Ma dai, Harry non capisci neanche più quando ti prendo per il culo?! Sbrigati a 'terminare le tue faccende', io ti aspetto in Sala Grande! Ho voglia di una bella partita a scacchi!"  
Non appena fu rimasto solo, il moro si lasciò cadere al suolo.  
Certo, il sapere che Draco non avesse una relazione lo calmò non poco, ma la situazione gli aveva rivelato un qualcosa che non avrebbe voluto sapere: lui si era INNAMORATO di Draco Malfoy.  
Si prese la testa fra le mani con un gemito.  
Ma perché proprio a me?!, si domandò disperato. Eppure, avrebbe dovuto capirlo molto prima. La sua gioia nel vedere Draco aprirsi con lui, la sua gelosia, il suo desiderio di stargli sempre vicino...sintomi inconfondibili.  
Emise un piccolo sospiro, che si condensò in una nuvoletta di vapore davanti al suo viso.  
Quasi quasi preferiva quando litigavano e si giuravano odio eterno.  
Almeno allora sapeva che Draco lo prendeva in giro, adesso...non lo capiva più. E tutte quelle frasette a doppio senso che gli pareva di cogliere continuamente? Erano uno scherzo della sua mente o c'erano davvero?  
Harry strappò un ciuffo d'erba da terra, con frustrazione, poi finalmente si alzò, spolverandosi i pantaloni, per tornare nell'edificio.  
Draco lo stava aspettando.  
E per quanti problemi si facesse, mancavano due giorni alla fine delle vacanze e sapeva bene che al ritorno degli altri tutto sarebbe nuovamente cambiato.  
Avrebbe cercato di tenersi stretto quanto aveva (avevaNO) faticosamente costruito in quelle settimane, anche se non era sicuro che gli sarebbe bastato.  
  
Draco era seduto al tavolo dei Gryffindor, davanti alla scacchiera.  
Due giorni.  
Solo due giorni per decidere cosa fare del resto della sua vita.  
Già, perché ora aveva guadagnato un amico, il primo vero amico da tanto, troppo tempo, eppure...gli mancava qualcosa. Era felice, sì, ma non abbastanza.  
E sapeva perfettamente di cosa si trattasse.  
Non voleva Potter come AMICO. Lo voleva come COMPAGNO. Non solo per il sesso, oh no, per tutto quello che una vita con lui comportava.  
Si sentiva migliore quando stava al suo fianco.  
Aveva smesso di avere gli incubi, e perfino quelle rughette d'espressione che gli si stavano iniziando a formare sulla fronte erano scomparse.  
Si sentiva rilassato e sereno come non mai, e finalmente pensava al futuro con aspettativa, non più con terrore ed angoscia.  
Il punto era però che lo stare con Potter (sempre dando per assurdo che l'altro VOLESSE) significava cambiare rotta.  
Passare dall'altro lato della barricata.  
Fare una pernacchia a Voldemort e abbracciare Dumbledore...beh, magari la sua causa e basta.  
E non era una cosa da decidere alla leggera.  
Se tra lui ed Harry le cose fossero poi andate male, che avrebbe fatto lui?  
Si prese la testa fra le mani.  
Che gran casino!  
"Maledetto Potter, è sempre colpa tua" mugugnò tra i denti.  
"Dai, non ci ho messo poi così tanto!" esclamò il moro, arrivando al tavolo.  
Draco lo fulminò con lo sguardo, poi sorrise e tirò fuori la scacchiera.  
Comunque fosse, non voleva perderlo.  
  
"E così, fra due giorni tornano gli altri" mormorò Harry.  
"Già" rispose Draco con voce assente.  
Erano sdraiati sul tappeto di fronte al camino, nella Sala Comune dei Gryffindor.  
"Quindi te ne tornerai al tuo dormitorio..." continuò il moro.  
"Hm..."  
"...com'è giusto che sia..."  
"Insomma, Harry, smettila di girarci intorno! Se vuoi dire qualcosa dilla e basta!" si arrabbiò Draco, leggendo tra le righe dello strano comportamento del ragazzo.  
  
"Ehm...ecco...cosa succederà tra...noi? Insomma...voglio dire..." il Grifone chinò il capo.  
Sentiva le lacrime pizzicargli agli angoli degli occhi, ma le rimandò indietro.  
Aveva ancora due giorni e non li avrebbe sprecati.  
  
"Senti, Harry, io..." il biondo cercava disperatamente le parole, ma gli sembrava che la sua mente fosse diventata un enorme foglio bianco.  
"Lascia stare. Domanda stupida. Buonanotte, Draco" concluse frettolosamente Harry, per poi andarsene in camera.  
Draco non riuscì a fermarlo.  
Non sapeva cosa gli avrebbe detto, in ogni caso.  
Si alzò di scatto.  
Ma sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto, in compenso, pensò fiondandosi fuori dalla Sala Comune.  
In pigiama.  
  
Era la mattina di Natale.  
Harry si strofinò gli occhi con indolenza, sbadigliando sonoramente, poi cercò i suoi occhiali a tentoni sul comodino e li inforcò.  
La stanza intorno a lui assunse contorni più nitidi, e lui ricordò.  
Era Natale!  
Saltò giù dal letto.  
"Draco! Draco, svegliati! È Natale!" strillò scendendo le scale verso la Sala Comune.  
Nessuna risposta.  
"Draco...?" ritentò, avvicinandosi alla porta della stanza dove lo Slytherin dormiva.  
Ancora silenzio.  
Bussò con cautela allo stipite.  
Nulla.  
Mosse la maniglia.  
La porta si aprì, e il moro entrò.  
La stanza era vuota, completamente vuota.  
I letti erano tutti rifatti ed in ordine, sembrava che nessuno vi avesse dimorato per tutto il tempo delle vacanze.  
Era tutto come i suoi compagni lo avevano lasciato.  
E di Draco nemmeno l'ombra.  
"Draco!" chiamò ancora con voce rotta.  
Ma aveva già capito.  
Se n'era andato.  
Il braccio che sosteneva la maniglia gli ricadde lungo il fianco, senza forza, mentre una lacrima gli solcava la guancia.  
Devo averlo disgustato, pensò Harry distrutto. Probabilmente ha capito quali erano i miei veri sentimenti e ha preferito andarsene che starmi ancora vicino....  
Altre lacrime gli inondarono la pelle abbronzata, e lui le terse con la manica del pigiama, tirando su col naso.  
Poi si decise a scendere, guardandosi intorno con aria infelice.  
Sotto l'albero c'erano dei pacchetti.  
Come se a lui interessasse aprire degli stupidi regali!  
Aveva il cuore spezzato, maledizione!  
Poi qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.  
Un grosso pacco avvolto con una carta argentata e ornato da una coccarda verde.  
Deglutendo rumorosamente, si avvicinò e lo afferrò. Attaccato alla coccarda c'era un bigliettino, anch'esso verde.  
Harry lo aprì.  
In lettere argentee e sinuose come serpenti, c'era scritto:  
  
Will this Christmas end lover or friend?  
When you'll wake up from the dream, what will it be?  
And you don't know what you lose,  
But you know you have to choose between a lover and a friend...  
D.  
  
Dovette rileggere le poche righe ancora e ancora, prima di capacitarsi che quello che c'era scritto era proprio vero.  
Draco...  
Draco gli stava proponendo...  
Ignorando i ruscelletti che gli lavavano la faccia, Harry aprì il pacco ed emise un gridolino di sorpresa.  
C'erano due pacchetti più piccoli, all'interno.  
Su uno c'era scritto LOVER, sull'altro FRIEND.  
Il moro stesse per un attimo ad osservarli.  
Stava per mettere tutta la sua vita in mano a Malfoy, perché in quelle scatole avrebbe potuto esserci qualunque cosa, e MALFOY avrebbe potuto fare qualunque cosa, se lui gli si fosse donato così.  
Ma non gli importava.  
Sapeva perfettamente qual era la scelta giusta, il battito del suo cuore glielo diceva.  
La sua mano afferrò decisa la scatola con su scritto LOVER e l'aprì.  
  
Draco camminava nervosamente su e giù.  
Doveva essere impazzito.  
Chi gli diceva che Harry avrebbe capito?  
E se avesse capito, chi gli diceva che si sarebbe fidato di lui?  
Le sue riflessioni furono però interrotte da un corpo che con un sonoro "Oof!" gli atterrò sulla schiena mandandolo gambe all'aria.  
"Dove...dove sono?" biascicò un Harry decisamente arruffato, con gli occhiali tutti storti, che si guardava intorno spaesato.  
"Con me" rispose Draco con la sua voce più tenera, quella che fino ad allora aveva occultato al moro per paura di farlo fuggire via, mentre gli raddrizzava gli occhiali.  
La sua mano gli indugiò sulla guancia, per poi spostargli i capelli dalla fronte e depositarvi un bacio reverente.  
"Ma cosa...come..."  
"Stanotte, dopo la nostra...'discussione' sono stato un po' a pensare e ho capito che non potevo né volevo perderti. Allora sono andato a parlare col vecchio pazz...ehm, con Dumbledore. Gli ho detto che non volevo diventare Mangiamorte, ma unirmi a lui...cioè, diventare suo alleato.  
TUO alleato, Harry.  
Perché non potrei sopportare di nuovo il tuo sguardo carico di rimprovero o le tue frasi taglienti.  
Ho scoperto cosa vuol dire essere apprezzati da te, ho scoperto che posso essere migliore.  
E che tu puoi aiutarmi.  
Per questo io..."  
"MA DOVE CAZZO SIAMO?!" gridò Harry, che aveva appena notato il bizzarro arredamento della stanza.  
Una vivace carta da parati con una stampa a fiori (garofani rossi, per la precisione), tende rosa fucsia davanti alla grande finestra, un letto a baldacchino della stessa sfumatura, con tanto di lenzuola di seta, e un paravento con disegni ed ideogrammi cinesi in un angolo.  
"Ehm...Harry, io stavo parlando" iniziò ad arrabbiarsi Draco.  
"Ma ti stavo ascoltando, amore, solo che..." il moro si bloccò, diventando bordeaux dall'attaccatura dei capelli al collo, quando si rese conto di quanto aveva appena detto.  
L'arrabbiatura di Draco si era spenta sul nascere, e i suoi occhi grigi si erano accesi di mille bagliori.  
"Volevo dire, ma dove mi hai portato? E il Preside!" esclamò Harry rendendosi conto che non erano più ad Hogwarts.  
"Tranquillo, ho parlato con lui. Ci ha accordato una settimana di vacanze extra. Siamo nella villa dei Malfoy, a Dover" spiegò Draco, che ora si sentiva MOLTO più accondiscendente.  
"...."  
"La stanza è quella di mia madre" aggiunse il biondo stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Poi si avvicinò alle finestre e tirò la tenda.  
"Guarda."  
Un biancore accecante colpì in pieno il Gryffindor.  
Quando i suoi occhi si furono abituati alla luminescenza, Harry poté distinguere le meravigliose scogliere.  
"Mio Dio...è bellissimo..." sussurrò con le mani premute sulla bocca, come per paura di spezzare l'incanto di un simile panorama.  
"Sono d'accordo..." rispose Draco, ed Harry arrossì quando voltandosi vide che lo guardava fisso e capì che si riferiva a lui.  
I loro visi si avvicinarono, e lui chiuse gli occhi.  
*GURGLE*  
"...Facciamo colazione, prima" propose il biondo sghignazzando.  
I due sedettero al tavolino, le cui gambe erano tre grosse zampe leonine di bronzo.  
  
"Quel pacchetto...era una Passaporta?" chiese Harry, quando si furono rifocillati.  
"Ma come siamo sagaci..."  
"Umpf!" si accigliò il moro.  
"Me l'ha data Dumbledore. Ha pensato che fosse una cosa carina."  
"Giusto per curiosità, Draco...anche l'altro pacchetto era una Passaporta?"  
"Ehm...sì..."  
"Ah! E dove porta?"  
"Non lo vuoi sapere"  
"Invece sì! Dai, dimmelo!"  
"Neanche sotto tortura!"  
"Ah, sì? Vediamo un po'!"  
"No...no...ahahahahahaha, il solletico no! Smettila! Ahahahahahaha!"  
  
Ma lasciamo i nostri due innamoratini FELICI e CONTENTI, e andiamo a vedere cosa succede alla Torre di Gryffindor il giorno dopo...  
  
"Ah, guarda, Mrs Purr...qualcuno ha lasciato un regalo mezzo aperto...beh, non c'è nessuno, e al vecchio Filtch nessuno fa mai un regalo!"  
Appoggiando la sua gatta rachitica a terra, il custode di Hogwarts afferrò il pacchettino e lo aprì.  
  
"Magari toccasse a me...ho esperienza e capacità...trasformista per vocazione...che intanto un bel bagnetto si fa....lalalalaaaaaà....mi ami...? Ci provi...?"  
SPLASH!  
"Ma cosa....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SIGNOR FILTCH CHE DIAVOLO CI FA LEI NELLA MIA VASCA DA BAGNO?!!"  
"Ecco...Professor Snape...le posso spiegare...ma sa che quella cuffietta rosa coi coniglietti è proprio..."  
"FUOOOOOOOOOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
"Ok..."  
  
*TRAGICA* fine...

**Author's Note:**

> Povero Filtch!  
> Ahahahaha ^^  
> Spero ti piaccia, cucciola.  
> Ti voglio un bene infinito!  
> Buon Natale a tutti, soprattutto alle mie sisters Lucy e Silene, a Najka (grazie per l'idea del concorso!) e a tutte le iscritte del CDSSP!


End file.
